Por que el amor es fuerte
by KaoruS
Summary: Hace muchos años en un pueblo llamado de la hoja un príncipe y una costurera se enamoraron profundamente y vivieron el amor mas puro y a pasionado de sus vidas. Pero estos fueron separados injustamente dejando un fruto de su amor en el pequeño vientre de la joven costurera. Podra su hijo volver a juntarlos o se repetira la misma historia cruel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Los. Personajes de naruto no me pertenece se reservan los derechos de autor.**

 **Capitulo 1 : Encontrandote amor mio**

Hace mucho tiempo en el país de konoha exista un gran reino lleno de vida y vitalidad dónde cada habitante vivía pacíficamente junto con sus familias, pero este era gobernado por un ambicioso rey poseedor de una gran riqueza y un gran poder llamado chackra, el cual era conocido solo por las familias de la alta sociedad en las cuales eran capaces de utilizarlo Discretamente.

El reino era conocido como la hoja. En el cual era convivido por el primogénito y único hijo del rey este era llamado minato namikaze el futuro gobernante del reino. El cual poseía una personalidad humilde y caballerosa a diferencia de su padre.

"Reino de la hoja año 1963"

-minato sama espere sabe que no debe correr por el castillo.

-vamos alexander no seas agua fiestas sabes que soy un hiperactivo y que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo.

-lo se mi señor pero su padre se enfadara si no lo ve en el momento en que de su paseo por el reino.

-ayy alexander no deseo ir hacer ese recorrido mi padre es un magnate posesivo por el poder que cada vez hace mas frecuente su visita ir al pueblo para mostrarse. Como un gran dios.

-entonces mi señor con mayor razón si su padre se entera de que no desea ir sere yo quien sea el culpable. Además minato sama ya posee 17 años pronto su padre escogerá una bella princesa para que sea su esposa y usted sea el próximo gobernante.

-alexander te preocupas demasiado. Además casarme yo Jajjajj claro que no me casare con alguien que el escoja además. Yo quiero enamorarme de una mujer que sea tan libre de pensamiento como yo y que sea perfecta ante mis ojos.

-mi señor..

-me apoyas alexander.

-yo solo deseo su felicidad minato sama.

-"sonrie" Gracias alexander. Sabes estoy seguro que apenas vea a la chica correcta para mi no podre tener ojos para ninguna otra mujer jamas.

-que pasaría si esa joven no fuera de la realeza señor. Su padre jamás dejaría que se casaran.

-alexander yo no estoy seguro de lo que haría. Pero se que esa chica esta cerca de poder conocerla.

"bosque de la hoja"

-"tirarse al suelo "ya no puedo caminar más... No se como lo haces chica para durar tanto tiempo en pie sin sudar.

Jajajja eso se le llama fortaleza Dattebane además solo fue un simple entrenamiento de defensa personal.

-por dios kushina no pareces una chica. Si no más bien un chico.

-tu eres la debilucha eleonor Dattebane que ni si quiera pudiste darme un solo golpe.

-por dios kushina has visto el sol.

-si que pasa con el.

-pues que no vez se esta poniendo debemos ir al cortejo del rey.

-debemos ir?.

-kushina! Acaso quieres que nos maten obviamente debemos ir.

-aghh eleonor odio ha ese rey y a su hijito el mimado creyendose la gran cosa por tener una gran fortuna.

-entiendo tu odio por el rey kushina pero. Ni siquiera conoces a su hijo tu siempre te vas del cortejo antes de que el aparesca. Como puedes saber si es igual a su padre.

-no necesito conocerlo seguramente es un hijo de papito sin corazón como su padre. Pero sera esta bien vamos al estúpido cortejo del rey.

\- esperame kushina no te vayas sin mi.

" en las entradas del castillo "

-maldita sea donde esta mi hijo ya casi está por comenzar el cortejo real.

-mi rey no desespere alexander fue por el además sabe como es el príncipe.

-precisamente por que se como es mi hijo se que es un irresponsable sin control.

-vaya padre no pasa ni una hora y ya estas hablando pestes de mi.

-minato creés qué son horas para llegar el cortejo debió iniciar hace una hora. Y tu alexander por qué no trajiste a mi hijo a tiempo.

-lo siento mi rey pero el príncipe minato se entretuvo con unos documentos en su cuarto.

-no es excusa para tanta irresponsabilidad. Como sea que comience el cortejo ahora.

-si mi rey.

-luego hablaremos tu y yo jovencito.

Mientras tanto en el parque central de la aldea todos los ciudadanos esperaban con cierto miedo y nerviosismo el paseo del rey por la ciudad.

-maldito rey deberian hacerlo guisado para los perros.

-kushina habla más bajo si los guardias te oyen decir eso te arrestaran.

-así pues que me arresten si se atreven Dattebane.

-enserio no hay remedio contigo kushina.

ATENCIÓN. HAGAN REVERENCIA AL LEGÍTIMO REY. DE LA HOJA.

Todo el pueblo se arrodilló ante su rey y incluso una kushina obligada por su amiga.

-ya pasó el odioso rey.

-kushina espera aun no puedes levantarte aun falta el príncipe.

-para lo que me importa eleonor. Ja me voy de aquí Dattebane.

En aquel momento kushina separa repentinamente sin darse cuenta que frente de ella se encontraba el caballo que estaba sujeto al príncipe.

-kushina cuidado

El caballo perdió el control así tirando al suelo a una kushina muy desorientada.

-oye te encuentras bien.

-ayy me duele la cabeza dattebane.

-lo siento no fue mi intención botarte es que no logre verte.

En ese momento kushina abre sus ojo por lo que en el momento del impacto fueron cerrados para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mismísimo océano. Fue en aquel momento en que ambos jóvenes se miraban con una intensa mirada y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y fue así como ambos conocierón el amor a primera vista.

Fin del primer capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Exención de responsabilidad Los personajes de Naruto no me Pertenece se reservan los Derechos de Autor.**

 **Capitulo 2 nuevo sentimiento**

EL tiempo se había detenido para ambos jóvenes, sus miradas mostraban inquietud y sorpresas al notar el hermoso brillo en los ojos de ambos. Para nuestro joven príncipe era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. La chica frente a el era de piel blanca y de un hermoso cabello rojo con unos hermosos ojos plomos casi azul marino. Definitivamente era la primera vez que había visto una chica así.

-minato sama se encuentra bien. Que ocurrió?

-"se levanta ayudando a la joven a incorporarse "no a pasado nada alexander solo que sin darme cuenta empuje a esta joven.

-seguro que fue sólo es mi señor.

-si alexander vuelve con mi padre.

-de acuerdo señor.

En ese momento minato dirige su mirada a la joven quien tenía una mirada sorprendida.

-discúlpame no fue mi intención tirarte.

\- ehh... Pe... Pero que dice si yo fui la tonta que se levanto antes de tiempo usted no tiene la culpa príncipe.

-minato.

-ehh?

-solo dime minato bueno debo irme y repito una vez más lo siento por tirarte.

Entonces nuestro joven príncipe se retira del lugar con cierto brillo en sus ojos

-por dios kushina vez lo que casi provocas por tu imprudencia.

-es la primera vez que alguien me mira de esa manera

-ehh de que estas hablando kushina y por qué tu rostro está rojo.

" en la entrada del palacio "

-que fue lo que ocurrió minato

-no se de que hablas padre

-me refiero con esa chica

-sin querer mi caballo perdió el control y tire accidentalmente a esa chica eso paso.

-solo eso?

-solo eso padre y si ya se terminó el cortejo agradecería irme a mi habitación hasta la hora de la cena con permiso mi rey.

-minato no olvides el próximo rey seras tu.

-si lo se... Alexander puedes acompañarme

-si señor con su permiso mi rey.

" en la habitación de minato "

En ese momento minato se arroja a la cama

-mi señor si me permite sugerir no debería desafiar a si a su padre usted es joven y aun debe aprender muchas cosas.

-lo de mi padre es lo que menos me importa ahora

-mi señor por que lo noto tan distraído

-alexander es posible enamorarse a primera vista.

-ehhh que clase de pregunta es esa mi señor

-esa chica en el cortejo me dejo inquietante

-señor no me diga que se enamoro de esa chica sin conocerla

-no lo se pero desde que vi ese rostro mi mente no lo quita de mi mente y mi corazón late muy rápido

-no mi señor no es bueno si su padre se entera de esto sera su fin y también el mio

-nadie debe enterarse ademas dudo que la vuelva haber

-señor

-alexander me dejas descansar un rato estoy cansado

-claro señor descanse

" en el pueblo en la casa de la costura"

-kushina!

-si señora ester

-necesito que hagas este vestido para la señora mcdonaiel

\- esta bien se lo tendre 4 días.. Permiso

En ese momento kushina se retira a su habitación con el diseño del vestido

-oye leonor

-si señora

-por que kushina esta tan distraida

-ah estado así desde que vio al príncipe

-es increíble esta niña. Fantaseando con el príncipe

Flah back

-ehh... Pe..Pero que dice yo fui la tonta que se levanto antes de tiempo usted no tiene la culpa príncipe

-minato

-ehh?

-dime minato

Fin del flash back

-minato un digno nombre para un chico tan apuesto... "sonrojada"

En que estoy pensando kushina tu odias a la realeza por que aun piensas en el uff lo mejor sera comenzar a hacer el vestido y olvidar el rostro del príncipe. De una vez.

Las horas en la hoja fueron pasando hasta que llegó la hermosa noche mientras ambos jovenes no podían sacar sus mentes del rostro de cada uno.

-kushina voy a salir a una fiesta del pueblo quieres acompañarme

-no lo creo eleonor debo terminar unos vestidos

-ya veo pero si cambias de opinión estaré en el bar de Jackie

-tu no cambias dattebane

-jajja nos vemos

Es una noche preciosa en verdad dattebane quizás debería ir por un rato a esa fiesta.

" En la habitación de minato "

-esto es tan aburrido

-mi señor tiene todo lo que necesita aquellos

-alexander mi padre es muy sobre protector y no me deja salir del palacio

-lo entiendo señor pero no se quede solo mirando la ventana

-si lo se... Oye alexander que son esas luces en el pueblo por que hay tanta luz?

-hay una fiesta señor creo que es por qué es el an. iversario del pueblo

-enserio es hoy y como es que mi padre no esta allí

-su padre ni le interesa esa fiesta dice que no es su problema

-típico de mi padre lo único que quiere es mandar pero ni siquiera se acerca al pueblo

-pues ya lo conoce mi señor

-sabes alexander se me ocurrió una idea por que no vamos a esa fiesta

-mi señor eso es una locura si su padre se llega a enterar

-no tiene por qué saberlo vamos acompañarme en esta locura

Fin del capitulo 2

Avances del siguiente episodio

-quiere bailar conmigo señorita

-yo no se bailar joven

En ese momento el joven retira su capucha para mostrar su rostro a la joven

-prin... Príncipe minato

-solo minato aquí solo sere minato

-dónde está mi hijo alexander

-el joven señor esta dormido

-quiero verlo llamalo

-es curioso minato siento que puedo contarle lo que sea

-kushina debo ser sincero usted es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás

De repente minato se acerca al rostro de la joven

-minato


	3. Chapter 3

**naruto no me pertenece se reservan los derechos de autor**

 **capitulo 3 corazones conectados**

dentro del palacio

-vamos acompañame en esta locura

-joven minato sama no creo que se ha conveniente ir al pueblo a esta hora si su padre se entera lo mata y luego a mi.

-no se enterar dudo que venga a mi habitación a esta hora, ademas sabes muy bien que mi padre se duerme temprano.

-mi señor si quiere hacerlo no me opondré pero prefiero no ir con usted es mejor que alguien se quede en el palacio.

el joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a su fiel sirviente y este lo abrazo con gran alegría.

-hayy alexander mi fiel amigo muchas gracias gracias al fin podre disfrutar un poco de mi juventud.

\- mi señor no diga eso usted aun es demasiado joven a penas se encuentra en sus 17 años.

-si lo se, enserio alexander muchas gracias por esto.

-recuerde mi señor vuelva antes de la mañana. si su padre no lo ve aquí para desayunar usted estará en grandes problemas.

\- lo se llegare antes de eso te lo prometo. quiero pedirte un ultimo favor alexander ayudame a vestirme aparentando que soy del pueblo.

-con gusto lo ayudo señor.

fiesta de konoha

-en serio fui capas de venir dattebane me sorprendo de la dedicación en la decoración sabiendo como es el rey.

se aparece alguien en su espalda

-no te preocupes por eso el rey es duro, pero si quiere un pueblo a su disposición cosas como estas deben hacerse para mantener la paz entre las personas y el reino.

\- esa voz...no podría ser mikoto chan.

-yo kushina.

-hace cuanto que estabas escuchando dijo la joven con un gran sonrojo en el rostro

-bueno desde que comenzaste hablar.

-no le digas a nadie que aveces hablo sola por favor mikoto chan

-como crees kushina ademas es tu vida. por cierto no esta eleonor contigo

-no ella se me adelanto debe estar dentro de la fiesta.

-rayos solo espero que no este coqueteando con otro chico de nuevo.

-bueno es de eleonor de la que estamos hablando ningún chico se salva con ella cerca dattebane.

\- y tu estas interesada en un chico kushina

-ehhh...no claro que no mikoto chan como crees

-escuche un rumor ..se dice que fuiste ayudada por el príncipe minato hoy en el cortejo.

-eh...eso cierto pero no paso nada mas que eso.

-dicen que tu y el príncipe minato se quedaron mirando fijamente como si ambos hubieran quedados flechados

-bu...bueno sobre eso es mentira el solo me ayudo.

-jejeje adoro tu rostro avergonzada kushina me hace recordar que también eres humana.

\- oohh mikoto chan eres terrible dattebane.

-jejeejje..pero enserio enamorarse y poder estar con esa persona debe ser realmente genial.

-mikoto chan que ocurre?

\- nada kushina ignorame ...bueno yo ire a buscar alguien que quiera bailar hablamos luego kushina.

-mikoto chan

la joven vio como la chica se alejaba para adentrarse a la pista de baile de la fiesta.

-que envidia todos bailan tan alegremente dattebane.

-entonces debería bailar señorita

la chica se queda mirando hacia el chico que le había hablado para llevarse la sorpresa que este llevaba una capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

-quien eres?

-mi nombre no importa ahora o si.

-pero que arrogante dattebane.

-jajajaj pero cambiando de tema

-cambiando de tema?

-quiere bailar conmigo señorita.

-yo no se bailar joven

-yo tampoco soy bueno bailando pero, es mejor que quedarse aquí solo mirando no cree

-supongo que tiene razón pero no lo conozco

-ni yo a usted. porque no fingimos que nos conocemos por un nos minutos.

-lo pisare

-jajaja seguramente yo también lo haré.

-esta bien joven lo acepto bailare con usted dattebane

-jejej sera un gusto para mi bailar señorita...

-kushina mi nombre es kushina.

-kushina es un lindo nombre.

la noche iluminaba la ciudad con las pequeñas luces brillantes la aldea era iluminada, en la pista de baile dos jovenes bailaban en una perfecta sincronia.

-es increíble realmente estoy bailando dattebane.

-me alegro que este disfrutando de nuestro baile. pero creo que deberíamos detenernos por un momento.

\- ehh por que?

-quisiera poder hablar con usted a solas un momento me acompañaría al bosque.

-claro aunque no lo conozco

-descuide no soy un psicópata o asesino.

-esta bien.

en el palacio

-que haré si el rey se entera de esto me matara era mi deber cuidar del príncipe no pude negarme con la mira que me dio tan suplicante.

-alexander

-haaa miragi me asustaste

-no fue mi intención el rey te esta buscando quiere hablar contigo y con el príncipe asegúrate de ir con el.

miragi se retira de la habitación dejando a alexander con un ataque de nervios.

-que haré ¡ si el rey me ve entrar sin el príncipe me matara respira y finge que nada malo pasa

en ese momento entra el rey

-rey que hace aquí se supone que yo lo vería en sus habitacione

-lo se pero quería a asegurarme que todo esta bien

-ehhhh sii rey que estaría mal

-alexander donde esta mi hijo

-bueno...rey su hijo en su habitación

-quiero verlo llamalo

-el joven ya esta dormido mi rey

-ya veo ...entonces si llega a despertar dile que venga a verme.

-ocurre algo mi rey

-falta un mes para el cumpleaños numero 18 de mi hijo y quiero hablar con el sobre su futura esposa

-ehh¡ futura esposa no me diga el rey ya tiene una prometida para el príncipe

\- si la tengo.

bosque de konoha

-por que estamos aquí

-quería bailar contigo a solas

-usted es raro dattebane

-es que la verdad señorita desde que la vi esta mañana no he podido distraer mi mente de su hermoso rostro

-desde la mañana?

en ese momento el joven retira su capucha para mostrarle el rostro a la joven.

-pri...príncipe minato.

-solo minato aquí solo quiero ser solo minato

-pe...pero que hace fuera del palacio alteza .

-quería salir de allí aveces estar en el palacio arruina mi creatividad.

-creatividad?

-ademas no esperaba volverte a encontrar kushina. no sabes como me alegra volverte podido volver a ver

-lo que dijo es verdad dattebane?

-que cosa?

sonrío el joven logrando que kushina se sonrojara

-eso de que no ha podido sacar su mente de mi rostro.

-es verdad jamas he visto una chica tan hermosa como tu.

-pero que dice príncipe soy demasiado rara y mi cabello es de un color extraño.

-me gusta tu cabello es hermoso.

-es usted raro minato

-por que lo dices ?

-es la primera persona que le gusta mi cabello y lo dice directamente.

-jejje no lo puedo evitar soy muy sincero y ademas no se por que pero tengo una gran confianza en ti kushina no es raro?

-no es raro desde que lo vi esta mañana mi corazón no ha parado de latir y cuando lo miro es como si lo conociera de toda la vida

-ehh enserio dices eso

kushina miraba con gran extrañeza el tono de voz del joven quien por su parte se encontraba muy sonrojado y este trataba de alejar su vista hacia otra dirección.

-es curioso minato siento que puedo contarle lo que sea.

-kushina debo ser sincero contigo eres lo mas hermoso que he visto jamás

de repente minato se acerca al rostro de la joven

-minato

-kushina quiero conocerte mas ..por que creo que me has enamorado con tu mirada

-minato yo también deseo conocerlo mas

fin del capitulo 3

quiero aclarar que mi historia se dividirá en dos parte la primera sera la historia de minato y kushina que sera corta pero no menos importante y la parte de naruto y hinata gracias por seguir mi historia y los espero para mi próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**naruto Diclaimer No Me Pertenece se reservan los Derechos de Autor**

 **Capitulo 4 Corazón traicionado**

 **"Punto de Vista normal"**

UN MES habia Pasado Desde Que Kushina y Minato se veian, Ambos no lo sabia Pero Su Amor FUE Creciendo Cada Día Ambos se deseaban unidos y Juntos para siempre, sin embargo habian Fuerzas Más Poderosas Que impedirían Estar juntos.

 **"Punto de Minato"**

 **-** Uff Kushina es maravillosa ... ohh de verdad la amo.

-señor no seria bueno Terminar ESA Relación Secreta de Una Vez si su padre se ENTERA lo mata ... Y LUEGO a mi.

-Alexander te preocupas Demasiado ...: Además pienso Terminar Terminar Relación ESA ESA Relación secreta.

\- Eso Es muy bueno señor

-voy a pedirle matrimonio a Kushina.

-What

-si se lo pedire y mi padre nos podemos deducir Que aceptarlo

-no señor le pido no lo haga su padre lo mata no lo aceptara Nunca.

\- Haré yo Que entienda ... si Haré Que entienda.

\- Escucheme señor

 **"Punto de Vista normal"**

Minato iva A Toda Prisa Hablar Con su padre el rey de Konoha

-padre solicito Una audiencia con usted

\- vaya no me lo Esperaba Que DESEAS hijo mio

\- Una decisión que he Tomado padre

\- Se Puede Saber que decisión es ESA

-quiero desposarme con una chica de la Aldea

\- Que Diablos Estas Diciendo acaso has perdido el juicio

\- No, no lo he Hecho en solamente me enamore

\- Eres un idiota ni creas que te dejare Que te cases con una usurpadora

\- Ella No Es Así ella me ama a mi y yo la amo a ella PUEDES aceptarlo o olvidas Que Tienes hijo

\- Insolente mal agradecido como te atreves hablarle Así a tu Rey

\- ASÍ hablarle Usted No Merece Ser Rey

\- quizás pero ella vendrá esta noche y espero que la trates bien

-minato¡

en ESE Momento Nuestro joven rubio la venta de la habitación ¿Con Un rostro desesperado y de enojo

"Aldea de Konoha"

-kushina Por Que Me Dejas tan exhausta Cada Vez Que corres tan Rápido

\- No es mi culpa dattebane mikoto chan eres muy lenta

-si tu lo dices ... por Cierto Kushina como vas tu y El Príncipe

\- "Muy sonrojada" pues ... m ... Muy bien Minato es un Angel y mi caballero de armadura reluciente

\- Por que te pones nerviosa

\- mikoto hay Algo que no te lo DICHO

\- ¿qué cosa?

\- Yo ... yo me entregue una Minato ... yo fui su mujer

-QUE tu que¡ Pero CUANDO Paso En que Momento solo Llevan un mes de noviazgo

\- FUE lo Suficiente FUE... FUE una noche en Hace Una semana

\- dios kushina tu pureza con el príncipe

\- si pero fue hermoso casi mágico pero no me arrepiento

"Flash back"

\- "Con Una venda en los ojos" Minato Adonde vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa Kushina quiero Mostrarte Mi Tesoro mas grande ... bueno es aquí

Los bellos ojos de Kushina no podían Creer lo que se veía Una hermosa laguna, una parecida Una cascada con Enormes sauces y arboles Alrededor de Sakuras con Pétalos Que Caían Sobre el agua.

\- Dios Minato es hermoso

\- No hay mas hermoso que tu Kushina ... tu eres preciosa

\- "Sonrojada" Minato Estoy Enamorada De Ti

\- Kushina y yo de ti

en Aquel Momento Ambos jovenes se besan con Un poco de torpeza, Pero con ternura se dejaron Llevar POR EL AMOR QUE Ambos Sentían.

-kushina..yo

\- Lo se yo Minato también quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma por siempre

-para siempre mi amor.

"Fin de producir un retroceso"

-por dios Kushina ... Pero FUE Dime Como

-mikoto FUE maravilloso bronceado tierno tan apasionante

\- Volver CUANDO lo

-esta tarde DIJO Que Fuera un palacio Que Su Asistente Alexander me estara esperando para Hablar Con su padre sobre mi y el

\- Kushina No Se Por Que tengo un mal presentimiento Sobre ESTO

\- nada malo Pasara mikoto ya veras Hoy Empieza mi Nueva Vida junto con Minato el y yo.

\- Sigo insistiendo Que es mala idea

\- Que es lo que te preocupa A que me traten mal?

\- Que te Hagan Daño Kushina su Relación va muy rápido y odiaría que te hicieran Dañaran psicologicamente, estas enamorada y lo entiendo pero créeme una decepción amorosa es mucho mas dolorosa de lo que imaginas.

\- No lo Harán Seré Feliz con mi Minato Azul Príncipe

\- te creere

-bueno debo irme minato me espera

"en alguna habitación del palacio

\- mi señor todo esta listo

-de acuerdo alexander

\- señor esto terminara hiriendo gravemente a minato sama

-el asumirá el trono no debe comportarse como un niño mimado y esto que haremos sera nuestro secreto entendiste alexander

\- si mi señor

-ahora tu

\- si mi rey

-esta noche ve a la habitación de mi hijo ya sabes que hacer sonia

\- tranquilo mi rey el príncipe estará encantado conmigo.

"habitación de minato"

\- rayos estoy nervioso kushina tarda mucho

-tranquilo mi señor ...venga le prepare un té para que se relaje

\- ohh muchas gracias alexander te debo una muy grande mi fiel amigo

\- si... aun no me lo agradezca señor

-uff me siento cansado con mucho sueño

\- descanse señor yo buscare a la joven

\- si te lo pido por favor

en ese momento alexander abre la puerta de la habitación de minato

\- todo listo alexander

\- si sonia ...todo listo

-podre ver a minato de una forma que jamas imagine estoy segura que me tomara

\- no te hagas ilusiones sonia el príncipe minato solo tiene ojos para una sola mujer para nadie mas

"fuera del palacio"

-minato esta tardan mucho

-kushina esto me hace sentir algo mal tengo mal presentimiento

-no pasara nada mikoto

-señorita kushina soy alexander el criado del señor minato el me dijo que la llevara a sus aposentos

-ok iré deseame suerte mikoto

-suerte...por favor cuídate mucho

en eso kushina y alexander se adientran en el castillo

-debo advertirle señorita el señor minato estaba muy raro y cansado

\- no se preocupe yo no tomare mucho tiempo

\- usted realmente lo ama

-si yo amo a minato como a ningún hombre.

\- (cabiznado) ya veo ...aquella habitación es la de minato sama no quiero interrumpir así que la dejo

\- muchas gracias alexander no sabe como se lo agradezco

\- aun no me lo agradezca señorita

"punto de vista de kushina"

-minato estoy aquí

en ese momento sentí mis ojos humedecerse con mis lagrimas , mientras que mi mirada veía a minato a mi príncipe acostado con una mujer en su cama desnudo mientras que la mujer ponía sus labios en los de el.

\- quien eres pregunto la joven acostada al lado de mi príncipe

\- (llorando) venia a buscar a su alteza para darle una noticia

\- ya veo puedes retirarte ya yo y minato kun no hemos terminado...uff ya te imaginaras hicimos el amor como conejos era tan insaciable que se quedo dormido el pobre

\- aja ya entendí puede darle el mensaje por mi

\- si claro dígame pero que sea rápido quiero despertarlo para volver hacer el amor

-dígale que su joven kushina no quiere volver a verlo jamas en su vida y que no intente buscarla por que ella se fue

\- jeje yo le daré el mensaje te puedes ir

\- si ya lo hago con su permiso

no pude evitar cerrar la puerta muy fuerte y salí corriendo de allí con mis lagrimas y mi dolor hacia la salida no quería volver a pisar ese lugar

\- kushina que ocurre por que lloras?

\- mikoto tenias razón vamos demasiado rápido

\- que ocurrió

-mikoto lo odio me engaño estaba acostado con otra mujer mientras se besaban

-kushina

\- lo odio ...no quiero volver a verlo jamas lo odio

\- kushina

en ese momento mikoto me abraza

\- salgamos de aquí ven vamos a mi casa

\- no quiero...quiero desaparecer me iré de esta sucia aldea me iré esta noche no quiero verle la cara a minato jamas.

\- kushina te precipitas muy rapido

\- no mikoto lo odio ...pero ya veras jamas volveré confiar en un hombre nadie mas me dañara

fin del capitulo 4

sinceramente odio al padre de minato en el próximo capitulo mostrare mas mis sinceras disculpas por la demora

avance del próximo capitulo

-que es lo que tengo doctor

-pues kushina usted esta estable solo que en su estado es normal desmayarse

\- estado a que se refiere?

-kushina usted esta embarazada

\- que¡

-señor no me gusta verlo deprimido

-no entiendo que paso por que kushina me dejo yo la amaba alexander por que se alejo de mi

-señor

-la estaba esperando y me quede dormido cuando desperté la mañana siguiente ella no estaba en ninguna parte

-mejor así hijo...ahora podrás casarte con una princesa que escogí para ti y asumirás el trono.

\- si quizas tienes razón ella me abandono me engaño

\- señor

-no alexander me casare con esa princesa y olvidare a kushina haré como si no la hubiera conocido jamas

-como lo llamaras su nombre sera naruto

-kushina se parece mucho a el

\- no lo menciones yo no dejare que nadie le haga daño a mi bebe pase lo que pase yo protegere a mi hijo el jamas sabrá que su padre es minato jamas

desde el próximo capitulo la historia de naruto jujuju


	5. Chapter 5

**descargo de Responsabilidad Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen se reservan los Derechos de Autor**

nacido Capitulo 5 El Príncipe Heredero ha

Punto de vista normales,

-no puedo creer lo tonta que fui me Deje Engañar Por un estúpido niñato hijo de papá ... Dios me siento tan USADA

-kushina estas muy alterada sueros Mejor Que pienses de los los antes ACTUAR No Puedes irte de la Aldea Así Que Pasara Con Tu Trabajo, amigos Tus, tu vida aquí

-mikoto ya no hay vida para mi lo que aquí Será Mejor Irme

.kushina ... esta bien lo entiendo

V-me acompañas a la estación del tren por favor

-claro Que Si amiga ... Pero Quiero Que sepas Que Estaré para ti Y Siempre Quiero Que Me envidia Cartas para el sable Que estas bien

-sabe Que lo hare ... es hora de irnos Mikoto Ya No Quiero Estar En Este Lugar.

a la mañana siguiente Hubo ONU cálido sol de Alumbrando La Aldea, Los Aldeanos como siempre se preparaban para Realizar SUS Actividades para el comienzo de Un Nuevo Día de Trabajo. Mientras Tanto El Príncipe Minato se encontraba desorientado Despues de su ultima noche.

-uff mi cabeza no recuerdo nada ...

Pasado -ha Una muy mala noche mi señor

-Alexander Centavo Que Ocurrió ONU Kushina vino verme anoche

\- Ohhh Señor No quisiera ser portador de tan horrible escena

-DE Que Estas Hablando?

-la señorita Kushina se presento aquí exigiendo dinero DIJO Que tenia Pruebas Que El Príncipe era ONU fraude Y Que Si no le Daban el dinero Que pedia ella hablaría de Que El Príncipe se mete con jovencitas del pueblo

-QUE No eso no es verdad Kushina pecado Es Así ella es diferente ella no estaria conmigo por dinero

\- Pues ya ve señor La Señorita solitario Queria dinero FUE tan cruel

Ella -donde esta presente Alexander donde?

Tomo señorita -la el dinero y se fue DIJO Que se Iría Con Todo el dinero Lejos de Aquí

\- Es Que No puede ser verdad ... no ... no puede "sollozando"

Aquel Momento en el rey Se acerca a Las puerta de la habitación de Minato

-deja de llorar Por Una Mujer Que No vale la pena hijo

-majestad del Compasión del tenga con el principe

-Alexander Tu te callas

-padre viniste aburlarte de mi Sufrimiento

-vine aquí para hacerte Una oferta y perdonarte por el insulto de la Vez Pasada

\- "Sollozando" Mujeres Tenias Razón ASI no valen la pena

-aceptaras CasArte con una princesa del reino vecino

-Me Casare Con Que quieras yo ya no creeré en el amor jamas

-hijo El amor no existe y espero Que Lo Hayas Entendido ... vamos Alexander necesito tu ayuda para REUNIR el ejercito

-si majestad.

Fuera de la habitación de Minato

\- Lo haz echo busque Alexander Ahora mi hijo Hará Lo Que le diga.

-me Parece Que HEMOS Hecho mal en mentirle majestad cieno Como ha Quedado El Pobre.

-No subestimes mi autoridad f Alexander here Solamente Eres un sirviente Harás Lo Que yo te diga siempre te quedo claro.

-si majestad Lo Que Usted desee.

Punto de Vista normales

dos meses habia Pasado Desde Que dejo Kushina La Aldea y Ahora vivia tranquilamente Bajo el techo de su tía Tsunade era quien Una artesana de muy buen renombre

-kushina me haz ayudado Bastante eres una gran sobrina

-no es Para exagerar Tía ademas no es dificil Aprender Hacer tu Artesanía

-ha Sido de mucha ayuda Aquí las ingratas de mis empleadas no trabajan tan duro de Como tu y no lo digo solo por que soy tu tia

-Ehh muchas gracias tia "sonrojada"

Nada -de ... bueno es hora de descansar

-tranquila tía yo Aun pued ...

-kushina te sientes bien Estas palida

-tia yo no ...

en ESE instante Kushina se desmaya frente a los ojos de su tía

-kushina oohh Dios¡

en el hospital,

-uff mi cabeza ... Que Paso

-sufriste desmayo ONU mi sobrina querida asustada ESTABA

-lo siento tía no quise asustarte

en ESE Momento entra el médico

-vaya vaya Así Que Nuestra Paciente despierta this

-Doctor dígame Que Es Lo Que Tiene mi niña?

-QUE Es Lo Que Tengo médico?

desmayarse normales -pues señorita en su condición f es

-condición médico?

-señorita Kushina Usted esta Embarazada

\- Que no no Ser PUEDE

-kushina sobrina tenias novio?

-tia yo no tengo novio

-entonces Como Fue que?

-no quiero Hablar de eso

-pues Debo Decir Que dos meses ... no quiero Experimentar su Pasado Pero lo mejor es Que PUEDE Hacer Cuidar de su criatura Hasta Que nazca

-créame lo hare

-muy bien Como médico le exijo reposo absoluto su estado Un poco deteriorado y eso ha afectado al bebe

\- Lo Comprendo médico Haré Que mi sobrina descanse le Agradezco su Preocupación

el doctor venta con delicadeza de la habitación ¿Dejando ONU profundo silencio Entre Ambas Mujeres que se miraban con desconcierto en indecisas Sobre el Futuro from Ahora.

reino de minato 7 meses después

-señor no me gusta verlo deprimido

-no entiendo que paso con kushina me dejo yo la amaba alexander por que se alejo de mi por que si necesitaba dinero no me lo pidio

-señor

-la estaba esperando y me quede dormido cuando desperte esa mañana ella ya no estaba en ninguna parte es tan injusto

-mejor así hijo ahora podrás casarte con la princesa que escogido para ti y asumirás el trono como el siguiente rey de esta aldea

-si quizás tienes razón padre ella me engaño ahora mi deber es seguir y con llevar este reino

-señor

\- no alexander no seguiré esto me casare con esa princesa y olvidare a kushina haré como si no la hubiera conocido jamas

-muy bien hijo comenzare los preparativos para casarte lo antes con la princesa kaguya

-quiero casarme mañana padre no quiero esperar más

-jejeje sera como digas hijo

ambos hombres salen de la habitación

-Dios que he hecho nunca debí aceptar hacerle eso al príncipe

en otro lugar lejos de allí una mujer gritando de dolor sopportaba el dolor de parto de su primogénito

-ahhhh duele dattebane

-kushina debes empujar un poco mas sobrina

-duele mucho tía no me pidas eso dattebane

-solo un poco mas

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡

en aquel momento en la pequeña habitación de la cabaña se escucho el sollozo de un niño

-Dios kushina es un niño

-quiero verlo tía dejame ver a mi niño "sollozando"

la mujer le entrega con extremo cuidado al recién nacido a la joven pelirroja

-es hermoso "sollozando"

-como lo llamaras kushina

-su nombre sera naruto...mi pequeño naruto uzumaki

-sobrina se parece mucho a el

-no lo digas tía...para el jamas sabrá que tiene un hijo yo protegeré a mi hijo de personas como el

-kushina el es el heredero de la aldea de la hoja

-no tía el simplemente es naruto mi naruto

fin del capitulo 5

avance del proximo episodio

-no puedo creerlo kushina nuestro pequeño naruto ya tiene 15 años

-es cierto tía ha pasado volando el tiempo

-crees mi niña que ya es tiempo que sepa la verdad

-no tía no la sabra jamas y espero que dejes el tema

-oye naruto se que eres mi amigo pero puedes ir un poco mas lento mi caballo no es tan rapido como el tuyo

-vamos shikamaru no te quejes por ello que no es mi culpa dattebayo

-oye naruto que es eso parece un caballo fuera de control

-si eso parece

\- por favor ayudenme

-es una joven

-rapido naruto

-si dattebayo

\- se encuentra bien señorita dattebayo

-muchas gracias joven salvo mi vida...

en ese momento ambos jovenes se miraron intensamente sin comprender que la conexión que tendrían seria mayot

-cual es su nombre señorita

pregunta shikamaru

-mi nombre es hinata hyuga hinata y el suyo joven

-mi nombre es shikamaru nara y este chico que la salvo es uzumaki naruto

-muchas gracias joven uzumaki

-naruto

.eeh

-digame naruto

-muchas gracias naruto kun


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 el plebeyo y la princesa  
15 años después  
Punto de vista normal  
era una mañana soleada en una pequeña cabaña a las entradas del bosque, en una de sus habitaciones se hallaba dormido un joven de hermoso cabello dorado y ojos como el mar, quien pacíficamente despertaba para el comienzo de un nuevo día.

\- naruto¡

\- que quieres mamá no puedo tener una mañana sin que me castigues o grites...aun con los ojos cerrados

-naruto no vez la hora que es llegaras tarde a la escuela

-mamá respecto que quieras darme educación pero la verdad...odio esa escuela yo quiero ser libre ...quiero ser mas dattebayo

-hijo entiendo a lo que te refieres pero es nuestra sociedad no podemos aspirar algo mas grande que ser granjeros costureras

-mamá no te ofendas pero ir a una escuela que te enseña a como criar el ganado no es precisamente mi expectativa de vida, ademas porque piensas así odio que te rebajes de esa manera tu para mi mamá eres mas que una costurera.

-gracias por tus palabras hijo pero no veo mas futuro y sueños...ya no dattebane.

-que ha pasado en tu vida mamá para que seas tan negativa dattebayo.

-nada importante...solo quiero que no te decepcionen nunca hijo

-tranquila soy una persona fuerte nadie me hará daño dattebayo.

-diciendo eso haces que me preocupe tonto...bueno esta bien no te obligare a ir a esa escuela, pero deberás buscar un trabajo para ayudarme con los gastos de la casa dattebane.

\- entiendo gracias mamá...y si no te importa puedo visitar a shikamaru

\- uuf anda pero vuelve pronto que vendrán visitas

\- haré lo posible para llegar a tiempo para la cena

-oye como que para la cena naruto...

sin darle tiempo de regañarlo este salio por la puerta con gran rapides, dirigiendose hacia lo establos del pueblo donde su mejor amigo shikamaru lo esperaba con una expresión vaga.

-hola shikamaru

-ahh hola naruto te demoraste

-lo siento me quede dormido

-rayos siempre la misma excusa, ya vamos anda demos un paseo aun no vamos mas alla de la frontera y aun deseo conocer el otro pueblo

-sii iremos déjame preparar a kurama y vamos ok

(acotación: kurama en la historia es el caballo de naruto es de color naranjo con ojos rojos único en su clase y veloz)

-por cierto naruto no te llama la atención el otro pueblo

-mm por que la pregunta shikamaru

-acaso no lo sabes dicen que hay mucha esclavitud y esta regido por un rey malvado

-no lo sabía

-lo investigue ayer todo el pueblo esta esperando a que el hijo del rey tome el mando para terminar con la esclavitud pero al parecer el rey apesar de su larga edad la maldad que tiene lo deja vivir un poco mas

-vaya has investigado mucho

\- debo hacerlo quisiera conocer un poco mas de los lugares que visitaremos ademas es posible que si no tenemos precaución cosas terribles pueden ocurrir

-tranquilo shikamaru exageras alla fuera hay un mundo grande por explorar dattebayo

-podrías hacerme caso debes en cuando no naruto

-ahh calma shikamaru nada pasara

-bien vamos o se hará tarde

"En casa de kushina"

-hay que ver kushina como pasa el tiempo

-no que lo digas tía uff criar un niño sola es difícil dattebane

-no puedo creerlo kushina nuestro pequeño naruto ya tiene 15 años

-es cierto tía ha pasado volando el tiempo

-crees mi niña que ya es tiempo que sepa la verdad

-no tía no la sabrá jamas y espero que dejes el tema

-kushina naruto esta creciendo y no puedes evitarle el tema para toda la vida

-lo se tía pero mientras yo viva naruto jamas se enterara de su padre

-entiendo el resentimiento kushina pero tu corazón debe aprender a perdonar

-podemos dejar el tema tía debo empezar hacer la cena y naruto estará por llegar en una o dos horas

-kushina ..aun amas a minato?

\- el amor no ayuda a nadie tía y menos a una pobre campesina como yo que se hizo ilusiones con un principe que solo la uso

-sabes que el se caso al tiempo despues que te fuiste

-ya veo consiguio tan deprisa a una mujer después de que se acosto conmigo

-creo que se caso por despecho no por amor

\- lo que haya echo me da igual dattebane

-por lo que se también tiene un hijo como la edad de naruto

-vaya no perdió el tiempo si es asi espero que dejes de comentar sobre que debo decirle a mi hijo mejor para el no saber por que su padre ya tiene una vida hecha y yo también dattebane

"En el bosque dos jinetes cabalgaban con gran rapidez cerca de la orilla de la frontera"

-oye naruto se que eres mi amigo pero puedes ir un poco mas lento mi caballo no es tan rápido como el tuyo

-vamos shikamaru no te quejes por ello que no es mi culpa de que no puedas seguirme el paso dattebayo

-lo dices por que tu caballo es mas veloz que el mio

-kurama es mi mejor amigo cuando cabalgo con el siento que solo somos un alma dattebayo

-lo se naruto pero también soy tu amigo y te pido de favor que vayas mas lento

-si vamos mas lento no podremos ver el otro pueblo le prometí a mi madre volver cuando este lista la cena dattebayo

-vaya tu madre es muy controladora naruto

-debo hacerle caso después de todo tu sabes como es cuando se enoja dattebayo

-si tienes razón tu madre es un demonio sanguinario

-ni me lo recuerde dattebayo

-oye naruto que es eso parece un caballo fuera de control

-si eso parece

\- por favor ayúdenme...auxilio¡

-es una joven

-rápido naruto

-si dattebayo

junto con kurama naruto se acercaron al caballo de la joven que se encontraba a gran velocidad

-señorita necesito que suelte las riendas del caballo y salte a mi lado

-" asustada" no creo que pueda

-señorita escuche me todo estara bien cuando le diga suelte suelta las riendas de acuerdo

-esta bien lo intentare

\- bien 1..2...suelte

en ese momento la joven suelta las riendas y salta al caballo de naruto

\- se encuentra bien señorita dattebayo

-muchas gracias joven salvo mi vida...

en ese momento ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente sin comprender que la conexión que tendrían seria mayor en el futuro.

-esta bien señorita

-si estoy bien muchas gracias "sonrojada"

-cual es su nombre señorita "pregunta shikamaru"

-mi nombre es hinata hyuga hinata y el suyo joven

"-mi nombre es shikamaru nara y este chico que la salvo es uzumaki naruto

-muchas gracias joven uzumaki y joven nara

-naruto

-eeh

-digame naruto

-muchas gracias naruto kun

-ejjem ahh y muchas gracias joven nara

-por cierto que hacia cabalgando asi por aquí en la frontera dattebayo

-eehh bueno pues yo...tomaba un poco de aire y cabalgaba y de repente mi caballo vio una serpiente y el les tiene miedo asi que por eso paso

-ya veo perdió el control del caballo

-si exactamente joven nara

-deberíamos no se encaminarla a su casa no crees shikamaru dattebayo

-no seria mucha molestia jóvenes despues de todo yo vivo en el otro pueblo

-vive al otro lado de la frontera

-si asi es mi casa esta muy lejos de aquí no se preocupe por mi

-esta segura que puede volver sola dattebayo

-si no se preocupe naruto kun y de nuevo muchas gracias por salvarme

-de nada dattebayo

-no se preocupe

-bueno hasta luego

ambos jovenes vieron como la joven se alejaba lentamente del bosque, mientras que nuestro joven rubio sentía una gran presión en el pecho "que sera este sentimiento"

fin del capitulo 6

hola a todos disculpen la demora han pasado muchas cosas por mi vida y no he tenido el tiempo pero aqui lo prometido el capitulo 6 de mi historia y debo agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia que tendrá muchas mas emociones en los siguientes capitulos que tengan una buena semana y prometo tratar de publicar el capitulo 7 entre el viernes o el fin de semana, ahora les dejo un pequeño avance del siguiente capitulo

"proximo capitulo"

-naruto hijo estaba preocupada donde estabas?

-lo siento madre es que me distraje de camino a casa

-que pudo distraerte tanto

-nada especial te lo juro

-pronto el reino sera mucho mayor no lo crees hijo?

-si dejaras la esclavitud creo que podría crecer pero que caso tiene tener esclavos padre

-asi crece el reino minato cuando asumas al trono lo entenderás

-naruto kun como me encontraste

-bueno solo vine a ver el otro pueblo y te vi en el mercado lamento haberte seguido

-no que va si me alegra mucho ver a la persona que me salvo "sonrojada"

-hinata quien es este muchacho mugriento

-padre no lo llame asi el fue que me salvo ayer

-no me interesa hija sabes lo que dirían si te vieran con el

-padre...por favor

-hinata recuerda que eres una princesa y tu inocencia y virtud sera ofrecida para que tu te cases con el hijo de minato namikaze toneri oiste

-no se por que mi padre me comprometió a un matrimonio sin amor

-todo estara bien princesa solo debe olvidar al joven que la salvo ayer

-no puedo sakura ...no puedo olvidar sus ojos de cielo y su cabello de sol no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza por que?

-hayy princesa creo que se ha enamorado a primera vista.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "verdades y comienzos"

"punto de vista normal"

dos jóvenes caminaban por el pueblo muy silenciosamente

-ay naruto has estado callado todo el camino ..si que te dejo mal esa chica no?

-"sonrojado" claro..que no es solo que me preocupa que vaya sola a su casa

-ya te lo dijo ella estará bien ademas puede que viva muy lejos y llegarías tarde para la cena en tu casa

-... es cierto la cena oohh rayos mama me matara dattebayo

\- por que llegaras a tiempo no?

-mama siempre cocina a las 5 para cenar a las 6 y son las 7:30 segun el reloj del pueblo

\- estas en problemas amigo

-si y uno bien gordo dattebayo bueno me voy yendo shikamaru te veo mañana

-si claro

shikamaru ve como naruto se aleja con rapidez hacia su hogar

-hyuga ..hinata es creo que he oido de es apellido pero por que no recuerdo

"en el hogar uzumaki"

-lo matare dattebane

-kushina sobrina tranquila naruto ya no es un niño pequeño seguro se entretuvo con algo y se tardo

-el sabe cuando es la hora de la cena dattebane

-kushina solo tiene 15 años tranquila

en ese momento se abre la puerta

-he llegado dattebayo

-Naruto hijo donde Estabas¡ sabes lo preocupada que estoy ?

-lo siento Madre es que me distraje de Camino a casa

-Que Pudo distraerte tanto como para no llegar a la cena

-nada especial te lo juro.. solo me distraje cabalgando con shikamaru por el bosque

-mmm no se si creerte hijo ingrato

-kushina si dice que solo se distrajo deberías hacerle caso a fin de cuentas ya esta en casa

\- si exacto dattebayo hazle caso a la tía si madre

-uff esta bien no te castigare pero esta noche te quedas sin cena

-pero madre es injusto dattebayo

-es una penitencia por llegar tarde ahora ve a tu habitación

-si madre ..."susurra" gracias tía

-uff hay que ver a este niño

-me lo he meditado desde que llego naruto sobrina no has pensado que la causa de su distracción de hoy sea una chica

-ehhh no creo que sea posible dattebane naruto es muy joven aun

-kushina naruto se esta convirtiendo en un hombre y como sabes ha cierta edad los jóvenes también se enamoran

-si se enamorara estaría bien tía sin embargo si yo puedo evitar ese sentimiento a mi hijo lo haré dattebane

-kushina el rencor sobre el amor que tienes no es bueno, no dejes que naruto herede tu rencor

-tía naruto no necesita amor como yo tampoco lo necesite lo único que te trae ese sentimiento es dolor dattebane

-entiendo que estes dolida aun pero kushina no dejes de creer que aun existe el amor verdadero

-no existe eso que llamas amor tía dattebane si me disculpas me ire a dormir mañana tengo un día muy agitado

"palacio de konoha"

-uff pronto El Reino sera mucho mayor no lo crees hijo

-si dejaras la Esclavitud creo que podría crecer pero que caso tiene tener esclavos

-con ellos como esclavos crece el pueblo minato en unos días asumirás el trono como legitimo rey y espero que entiendas que es la mejor opción

-no creo en eso padre, que caso tiene que dejes de ser rey si tu provocaste una guerra durante 15 años y ahora eres el dueño de 3 países y asumirás el puesto de emperador

-seras el rey de konoha si hijo pero las leyes seguirán igual yo seguiré manejando al pueblo tu solo seras un rey pero de nombre, menos mal mi nieto tiene los pies en la tierra no como tu

-tu no permitiste que tuviera a toneri para criarlo a mi manera tu y kaguya se metieron en su educación y lo hicieron como tu¡

-no me levantes la voz minato por que si no olvidare que eres mi hijo

-no es necesario yo ya olvide que eres mi padre

-minato vuelve aquí no hemos terminado de hablar minato¡

el rey gritaba con ira el nombre de su hijo mientras este dejaba su habitación con profunda decepción

-maldita sea este sigue causándome decepciones

-no se preocupe suegro minato entenderá

-kaguya cuando entraste?

-lamento haber interrumpido a nuestro rey, pero sin querer escuche su conversación con mi marido

-acaso es un habito tuyo escuchar conversaciones ajenas kaguya

-le ruego que me perdone mi rey,pero quería decirle si es posible que la ley no acepte a mi esposo como su próximo rey

-estas hablando tonterías kaguya la ley es clara el primogénito debe ser el rey

-pero usted puede cambiar eso mi rey después de todo se convertirá en un emperador solo me preguntaba si la ley se puede saltar una generación

-de que estas hablando kaguya ve directo al grano

-me preguntaba si su nieto puede asumir el trono antes que su padre

-me encantaría poder hacerlo pero mientras mi hijo respire el es el próximo rey

\- ya veo que lastima

-acaso no quieres que tu esposo sea rey

-no mi rey no es que no quiera pero si mi nato se vuelve rey tratara de cambiar las leyes el esta fuera de contexto contra respecto a usted o a mi o incluso su hijo toneri

-lo se el salio a su madre bueno que quiere la paz

-mm mi esposo tratare de hacerlo cambiar de opinión mi rey

-cuento contigo kaguya

-confié en mi usted tendrá lo que se merece un rey como usted

en ese momento kaguya sale de la habitación con una gran sonrisa

-sabes que no cambiaras a mi amo minato

-alexander creo que nos oíste aunque no deberías sabes perfectamente que seré la próxima rey en unos días y tu solo eres un sirviente aquí

-"alexander sujeta el brazo de kaguya con fuerza" no olvides kaguya que no soy solo un sirviente soy el padre de toneri

-tu no eres padre de nadie toneri es hijo de minato por que así lo decidí ahora suéltame

-haré que te tragues tus palabras kaguya recuerda lo tu eres mia

-no soy de nadie y ahora anda de encargarte de limpiar o algo pero aléjate de mi vista pueblerino

"casa uzumaki"

"punto de vista de normal"

cada vez que cierro los ojos veo la imagen de aquella joven que me cruce esta mañana, sus hermosos ojos, su bella sonrisa y esos labios que gritaban por ser besados

-waaa que me esta pasando yo no soy así dattebayo definitivamente estoy loco

tengo que volver a verla pensó, definitivamente mañana cruzaría la frontera y la buscare tengo que saber mas de ella

-hinata ehhh es un bello nombre dattebayo

el joven sin darse cuenta se hundió en un sueño profundo donde este tuvo un pacifico sueño con un ángel de nombre hinata

a la mañana siguiente el joven de cabellos dorados se levanto con gran rapidez para dirigirse al pueblo en busca de su caballo kurama

-hola kurama hoy correemos mas rapido para ir a la frontera asi que tu apoyarme amigo

-asi que cruzaras la frontera sin mi eh naruto

-shikamaru como crees dattebayo solo decia eso como un decir

-no te preocupes naruto por que justamente hoy no podría acompañarte mi padre ira después a la frontera y me pidió acompañarlo

-ya veo pues que te vaya bien entonces dattebayo

-a ti también y ten cuidado si

-lo haré dattebayo nos vemos

-nos vemos naruto

gracias a kurama el joven de ojos color de cielo llego con gran rapidez al otro lado de la frontera, era un lugar como nunca imagino frió y serio las personas que convivían allí poseían una mirada de miedo y desesperación como si fueran infeliz en aquel lugar, en su pueblo eran igual pero su mirada no reflejaban miedo

-disculpe señora

-que necesita joven..."dijo asustada una señora de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos verdes"

-eeh pues conoce a una chica llamada hyuga hinata

-no..yo..no conozco a nadie con es nombre así que déjeme "sale corriendo"

-como la encontrare si no puedo hablar con las personas

cuando naruto casi perdía la esperanza observo a una muchacha que salia de una tienda con una bolsa de papel en las manos

-pero si es ella vamos kurama debemos seguirla

sigilosamente el joven siguio a la muchacha hasta que llego a una grande casa con una entrada enorme

-disculpa hinata

-ehh quien anda alli muéstrese

-soy yo naruto dattebayo

-naruto kun como llegaste aquí como me encontraste

-pues solo vine a ver el otro pueblo y te vi saliendo del mercado siento mucho haberte seguido

-no que va si me alegra poder ver a la persona que me salvo "sonrojada"

-no te preocupes fue un placer dattebayo

-debes de estar cansando viajar desde el otro lado de la frontera es muy agotador

-no tanto con kurama el viaje es mas rápido y menos agotador

-kurama?

-es mi caballo que tengo aqui a mi lado

-ohh es hermoso

-quieres tocarlo dattebayo

-realmente puedo?

-si haber déjame dame tu mano

-ehh

-dame tu mano confía

en aquel momento naruto toma la mano de hinata con gran delicadeza y la acerca a la cabeza de kurama sin dejar de apoyar su mano con la de ella

-es tan suave y hermoso

-si tu eres hermosa "mirándola"

-naruto kun "sonroja"

-ehh lo siento te incomode dattebayo

-no gracias por venir fue un placer poder verte, pero ahora debo irme ahora padre se enojara si no llevo lo que me pidió a tiempo

-lo entiendo dattebayo puedo volver haberte

-claro que puedes..si no estas ocupado ven mañana

-claro vendré es una promesa dattebayo

-"sonroja" bien cuídate en el camino sip

hinata se acerca a naruto y le da un pequeño en su mejilla y esta sale corriendo al interior de la mansion

-volveremos aqui kurama definitivamente amigo

"punto de vista de hinata"

vi desde un pequeño orificio como naruto kun se marchaba cabalgando a kurama de verdad el es el chico mas guapo que he visto

-hinata¡¿

-padre que haces aquí por que no estas en tu escritorio

-quien era ese muchacho

-alguien quien conocí hace poco

-hinata quien ese muchacho mugriento dime su nombre

-padre no le digas así el es el muchacho que me salvo ayer

-no me interesa sabes lo que dirían si te vieran con el

-padre...por favor no es nada grave

-hinata recuerda que eres una princesa y que tu virtud e inocencia fue ofrecida para que te cases con el hijo de minato namikaze toneri

-no puedo a casarme sin amor padre ni siquiera lo he visto

-no me interesa lo que digas hinata tu harás lo que te digo

-eres injusto padre "llorando"

lo unico que pensaba en aquel instante en que quería desaparecer mi padre utilizaba mi vida a su conveniencias sin preguntar mi opinión, lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi recamara para desahogar toda mi angustia

-princesa hinata que sucede

-"llorando" sakura san ...dime por que por que padre es tan injusto

-cálmese princesa y dígame que sucede

\- no se por que mi padre me comprometió a un matrimonio sin amor

-princesa sabe que su padre esta en obligación de entregar su pureza a la familia namikaze por la ayuda que hemos recibido por parte de ellos

-no es justo sakura san y menos ahora que conocí alguien tan bueno como naruto kun

-se refiere al joven que la salvo ayer

-si el es alguien tan amable y radiante que me agrada mucho

-todo estará bien princesa pero creo que debe olvidar aquel joven

-no ...no puedo sakura san no puedo olvidar sus ojos de cielo y su cabello dorado como el sol no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza por que?

-hayy princesa creo que se a enamorado a primera vista

"en el palacio"

-estoy aquí como me solicito princesa kaguya

-tengo un trabajo para ti francisco

-usted dirá mi futura reina

-necesito que mates al principe minato

fin del capitulo 7

avances del proximo capitulo

-de veras fue bueno haberme visto hoy hinata

-por supuesto que si naruto kun "sonriendo"

-kushina si supieras como te extraño pero no deberia

-necesito que lo mates y seas muy cuidadoso de que no haya errores

-pero alteza que ganare yo haciendole daño al futuro rey

-escuchame si no haces lo que te digo lo pagaras

-te arrepientes de haberme visto hinata

-no claro que es solo que me asustas naruto kun

-por que dattebayo

en aquel momento naruto se acerca al rostro de hinata

-no...no lo hagas naruto kun

-ya no puedo resistirme mas hinata dattebayo


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 "la sangre llama"

 **Punto de vista normal,**

"En el palacio"

-matar al Príncipe Minato majestad, Pero?

-Francisco me debes muchos favores entre Ellos El que estés Trabajando Aquí en palacio

-lo se majestad, Pero Esto Me traerá Problema Que Pasa si me descubren

-no quiero peros francisco debes pagarme los favores que te Hecho por eso necesito que lo hagas

-majestad yo ...

-necesito que seas lo más discreto posible Y muy cuidadoso de que no hayas errores

-pero alteza Que ganare yo Haciéndole Daño al futuro rey

-escúchame si no haces lo que te pido lo pagaras y caro

-está bien busque alteza Haré Lo Que Usted dese

\- "sonrisa" perfecto quiero que sea hoy mismo

\- "serio" será como usted dese

"en el hogar uzumaki"

-naruto he tenido que hacer mucho trabajo hoy y ni siquiera has estado aquí para ayudarme

-mmmmm

-sabes ni siquiera me dijiste donde ivas hoy

-mmmmmm

-me preocupa que te pase algo dattebane

-mm

-naruto me escuchas dattebane

-mm….

-naruto…naruto¡

-ohh decías mama dattebayo

-porque has estado distraído dattebane no es propio de ti

-yo distraído como crees dattebayo

-como si no te conociera dattebane cuéntame que ocurre

-mm…mama no te lo tomes a mal pero no tengo nada dattebayo

-"enojada"no puedes decirle a tu madre dattebane

-no…no es eso es que es un tema con shikamaru si eso shikamaru está enamorado y por eso estoy distraído pensando en ello

-ahhh ya veo…naruto puedo pedirte algo como madre dattebane

-dime mama

-no te enamores nunca el amor mata

-ehh por que dices eso mama dattebayo

-te lo digo por experiencia propia dattebane y ya es hora de dormir mañana será otro dia

-pero mama tú te enamoraste de mi padre no es así porque nunca hablas de el

-porque tu padre nos abandonó ya te lo dije dattebane no hagas que salga a la luz los recuerdos del corazón de una mujer y ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir hijo buenas noches dattebane

\- porque será mama nunca me dice nada del …bueno mejor no investigo más de eso dattebayo….mmm….hinata eehh

"punto de vista de kushina"

-"llorando "Minato…..no debería extrañarte eres un maldito si tan solo supieras que nuestro hijo ..es tan parecido a ti.

-hay minato si supieras como te amo y como te odio a la vez juro que si te vuelvo a ver te hare pagar todo lo que me hiciste.

 **Punto de vista normal**

"en el palacio"

-me ha llamado mi rey

-toneri sabes que no debes ser tan cortes cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames abuelo

-lo se mi rey es que donde mi madre me ha enseñado a tenerle respecto todo el tiempo es un poco difícil para mí llamarlo abuelo

-lo entiendo y es razonable, pero hablemos de algo importante he conversado con el patriarca de la familia hyuga mañana conoceras a tu prometida su nombre es hinata

-he oído hablar mucho de aquella familia dicen que su hija tiene una belleza celestial como una diosa que cuando la miras te hechiza

-me parecía la mejor prometida para ti aparte en unos días más pienso concederle el trono a tu padre, pero me parece a veces que él no se lo merece

-prometo mi rey que cuando yo sea el rey no lo decepcionare y cuidare sus mandamientos en el trono

-no sabes cómo me alegro al oírlo ahora debo retirarme ha sido un gusto verte mi nieto

-lo mismo digo mi rey

En aquel momento el rey sale por la puerta principal del trono y entra kaguya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-al parecer tu abuelo confía más en ti que en su propio hijo

-madre solo un poco más y poder asumir el trono antes que mi padre lo haga

-en eso tienes razón cuando me deshaga de tu padre tú serás el rey

-mi padre no merece ser el rey yo lo merezco por soportar a este viejo de crepito

-y lo serás déjaselo a mamita que ella cumplirá tus deseos

-siempre me he sentido inferior a mi padre no se por que, pero lo odio

-solo confía en tu madre yo no te decepcionare jamás

"en la habitación de minato"

Minato se encontraba escribiendo como siempre solía hacerlo desde hace 15 años, era lo único que lo mantenía consciente de sus pensamientos y emociones que habían sido reprimidos por el dolor y las exigencias de su padre. Desde que se había convertido en padre de toneri no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que sería su vida si kushina no lo hubiera engañando. Siempre se imaginó un futuro donde ambos eran felices, pero como toda fantasías sabía que debía despertar de ella tarde o temprano.

-mil disculpas por entrar así a su habitación alteza

-descuida Alexander solo estaba pensando nada mas

-si no es mucho preguntar en que pensaba señor

-en ella

-la señorita costurera de hace 15 años

-si en ella

-aun la ama a pesar de la traición que le hizo

-el corazón no se manda Alexander

-el amor provoca dolor amo

-y también esperanza Alexander

-solo venía a decirle que la cena esta lista mi señor

-dile a mi padre que iré enseguida

-si mi señor se lo diré

En aquel momento sale de la habitación sin mencionar ninguna palabra

-kushina si supieras cuanto te extraño, pero no debería

 **Punto de vista de naruto**

Por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en hinata, llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cama. Recordado su voz y su rostro de ángel, me pregunte como era posible que una chica a la que apenas conocía lograba poner tanto atención en alguien como yo. No podía dejar de pensarlo.

-listo me decidí iré a verla esta noche sin que nadie se entere dattebayo

Sin previo aviso Salí de mi habitación con la esperanza de que mi madre no me oyera, me apure al pueblo hacia dónde está mi fiel amigo kurama y con la mayor rapidez nos dirigimos hacia la casa de hinata.

Me acerque con cuidado hacia la gran entrada de su casa donde deje a kurama para que me esperara, para lograr mi acceso a su casa busque por los lados de las gran murallas un lugar abierto y con una gran posibilidad de no ser descubierto.

Logre entrar sin dificultad, mientras que con pequeños pasos busque la recamara de hinata sin un gran resultado, estaba a punto de rendirme hasta que por un breve momento logre ver su reflejo frente aun balcón donde ella miraba la luna llena con sus hermosos ojos de cristal.

-hinata hinata soy yo

-naruto kun que estas haciendo aquí si mi padre te viera habría problemas

-no pude evitarlo necesitaba verte

-ooh eres tierno naruto kun de verdad te lo agradezco pero deberías irte no me gustaría que te pasara nada

-entonces ven conmigo a un lugar donde podamos hablar

\- "sonrojada" esta bien bajare e iré pero dame 5 minutos si

-tranquila no me moveré de aquí

Sin darme cuenta espere los 5 minutos cuando de repente sentí una mano tocando mi hombro

-estas aquí

\- "sonrojada" adonde iremos te pregunto para que podamos volver sin que padre se de cuenta todos están dormidos y me asusta que me descubran

-descuida te prometo que no pasara nada volverás aquí antes del amanecer promesa

-está bien te sigo

Al salir de la pequeña abertura que me permitió entrar. subí a hinata sobre mi caballo mientras que la dirigí cerca de unos estanques que se encontraban en mi pueblo alejados de su hogar. En ese lugar se reflejaba las luciérnagas y la luna llena brillaba bajo el estanque, el cual estaba rodeado de muchas flores silvestres de diferentes colores.

-wauu este lugar es hermoso

-si eres hermosa dattebayo

\- "sonrojada" naruto kun..

-ehh perdón te incomode. dattebayo

\- "sonrojada" porque será que siento que puedo confiar en ti más que a nadie en este mundo

-creo que el sentimiento es mutuo hinata

-apenas nos conocemos pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida naruto kun

-es verdad es difícil creer que puedes confiar en alguien sin conocerla dattebayo

-naruto kun como son tu padres

-bueno…solo tengo mamá jamás conocí a mi padre mamá dice que no quiere hablar del tema

-creo que es algo parecido a mi padre jamás habla de mamá murió cuando mi hermana nació

-creo que tenemos algo en común dattebayo

-cual es tu comida favorita naruto kun?

-el ramen y el tuyo?

-los rollos de canela

-son algo dulces no

-me encanta dulce

-jeejje cuando te preguntas por el futuro en que piensas? dattebayo

\- "mirada triste"no he podido pensar en el futuro mi padre ya lo tiene escrito por mi

-a que te refieres dattebayo

-estoy comprometida con un hombre que no he visto y me enseñó a servirle a mi futuro esposo para ser la esposa perfecta

\- "triste" quisiera poder ayudarte, pero soy un simple campesino

-eres más que eso naruto kun tu eres libre de escoger a quien amar

-creo que mi corazón ya escogió por mi sin darme cuenta

\- "triste" ya veo

-hinata te agrado verme hoy dattebayo

-por supuesto que si además mira el hermoso lugar donde me has traído es hermoso

-de veras no te arrepientes de haberme visto hoy

-no claro que no naruto kun solo que me asustas porque me haces estas preguntas

-hinata prométeme que no huiras

-huir de que

En aquel momento no supe lo que me atrajo, pero cada vez me acercaba más y más hinata

-"sonrojada" no…no lo hagas naruto kun

\- sabes a quien escogio mu corazón desde que la vio dattebayo

-a quien

\- a ti hinata perdóname ya no puedo resistire mas dattebayo

En ese momento nuestros labios se rozaron con impaciencia mientras que mis brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura y nuestras caricias ardían con fervor

-"sonrojada" naruto kun…debemos parar

-no me pidas detenerme hina no puedo

-entiende que si sigues conmigo saldrás lastimado

-no me importa hina me enamore de esa mirada irresistible no puedo dejar de ver

-entiende que si sigues aquí conmigo solo te traeré dolor

-entonces lo sufriré dattebayo

Sin darle tiempo de responder la aferre en mis brazos y la volví a besar como si no hubiera mañana donde el sol del amanecer empezó a travesar el bosque y nos alumbro con su brillante esplendor no sabía cuánto tiempo habíamos estado allí lo único que me importo era tenerla allí en mis brazos.

-naruto kun debo volver a casa

-lo se dattebayo

-gracias por esta noche

-hina piensa en lo que dije y no me abandones dattebayo

-ya no podría hacerlo me enamore de ti naruto kun

-prometo que te salvare de ese compromiso para llevare conmigo dattebayo

-deseo estar contigo naruto kun eres único en verdad

\- tu lo eres dattebayo bueno vamos no quiero que te castiguen por culpa mia

\- si tienes razón vamos

 **Punto de vista normal**

hinata y naruto se encontraba cabalgando junto con kurama cuando de repente ven a un caballo fuera de control tratando de tirar a su jinete

-naruto kun debemos ayudarlo¡

-kurama vamos "deja a hinata en el pasto"

En ese momento naruto va a toda velocidad donde se encontraba el caballo y antes de que el caballo tirara a su jinete kurama salta junto con naruto y alcanzan al hombre donde lo tira a kurama.

-uff esta bien dattebayo se hizo daño

-no joven estoy bien gracias por salvarme

-no se preocupe pero que ocurrió dattebayo

-no lo se mi caballo de repente actuó extraño y se descontrolo

-se encuentra bien señor?

-si jovencita todo bien

\- no puede ser¡

-que ocurre hina dattebbayo

-principe minato es usted?

Fin del capitulo

Bueno chicos estoy de vuelta no habrá adelanto para dejar el suspenso pronto actualizare asi que espérenme con ansias al fin naruto se encontró con su padre esperemos lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. saludos


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 encuentros y roces

Punto de vista normal

El sol del atardecer se asomaba entre las montañas, iluminándose por las azules aguas del lago, donde se encontraban 3 personas y un caballo.

-príncipe minato que ha ocurrido, no debería estar en el palacio.

-normalmente salgo a dar un paseo antes de la hora de la cena

El joven príncipe miro con detenimiento a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él con un pañuelo húmedo en la mano frotando las heridas de su rostro.

-tu eres una hyuga no?

-eh…si señor mi nombre es hinata..hyuga hinata estoy encantada de conocerlo personalmente y el chico quien le ayudo es naruto

-un placer contesto naruto.

El príncipe con un gran asombro observo al joven, el cual tenía un enorme parecido con el. Tanto por su cabello dorado y ojos azul cielo.

-naruto…. Tu…digo cuál es su apellido joven?

-uzumaki señor por qué?

-esto no puede ser…no no no puede ser

-disculpe alteza sucede algo se puso palido suspiro hinata con tono preocupante

-niño dime como se llama tu madre necesito saber el nombre de tu madre

-ehh por qué ..que sucede?

-por favor dimelo

-su nombre es …..

-minato

Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos proveniente del bosque y entre las sombra de los arboles apareció una figura con el rostro enojado y ojos desorbitados era el rey quien se encontraba de pie frente a ellos.

-padre que haces aquí?

-desde que vi que salías del palacio tuve que seguirte que te he dicho de la caminatas o paseos en el bosque.

-padre deberías saber que ya no soy un niño que debes vigilar

-no comprendes tu posición minato y te expones a esta gentuza del maldito pueblo

-esa gentuza como tú lo llamas es tu pueblo el que tu gobiernas padre como quieres que te quieran si los tratas de esa manera.

-insolente te vine a buscar porque tu esposa y tu hijo te necesitan acabamos de recibir la noticas de la muerte del padre de kaguya.

-no me iré hasta recibir una respuesta….naruto por favor dime el nombre de tu madre

-eehh esto es kushina mi madre se llama kushina uzumaki

-QUE HAS DICHO ERES HIJO DE ESA RAMERA QUE SE METIO CON MI HIJO? Respondió el rey incrementando mas el enfado y desfiguración en su rostro lleno de arrugas.

-como se atreve a insultar a mi madre viejo estupido

-kushina tuvo un hijo…dijo sin aire minato

-insolente esto no se va a quedar así nadie me habla así guardias¡

En aquel momento aparecieron 3 hombre uniformados y sin expresión

-arréstenlo guardias ha insultado a su rey

-espere mi señor naruto kun no quiso ofenderlo pero no creo que haya sido la mejor forma de tratar a la madre del exclamo hinata con gran desesperación.

-tu eres…hinata hyuga verdad?

-si señor yo lo soy

-y que haces con este campesino la futura esposa de mi nieto

-como dice ¡¿exclamo naruto.

-naruto kun yo ….

-basta de estas boberías guardias llévenselo

-no déjenme ir¡

-padre suéltalo ahora

-no digas estupideces minato ahora en este mismo instante nos vamos

-principe minato por favor haga algo

-descuida yo lo solucionare hinata tranquila

Punto de vista de kushina

-sabes tía naruto ya me está preocupando debería haber llegado hace horas

-el siempre es puntual sobrina es muy raro que llegue tarde, pero tranquila seguro ya llegara

En aquel momento tocan a la puerta de la residencia uzumaki

-shion que ocurre señora kushina lamento interrumpir tan tarde en su hogar, pero acaba de ocurrir algo terrible naruto ha sido arrestado por los guardias de la familia namikaze.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SHION?

-iva caminando después de haber visitado a mi abuela del reino vecino, cuando vi a naruto siendo escoltado al palacio con el rey y su hijo.

-no esto no puede ser tía voy al reino vecino

-sobrina estas segura? Minato está allí

-no me importa solo quiero a mi hijo

-sobrina querida no puedes ir sola

-no tía iré sola esto lo voy a solucionar yo. Shion debo pedirte un favor prepárame mi caballo

-por supuesto señora

-tía tratare de mantenerte al tanto del asunto si no se soluciona esta noche.

-ten cuidado kushina y fuerza para enfrentar lo que se venga

-gracias tía.

-que ocurrirá ahora

-solo fé shion esto es grave

Punto de minato

Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza ese joven llamado naruto era hijo de kushina, no puede ser el..no podía detenerme de pensar que ese niño ese muchacho que se parecía a mi pueda ser mi hijo… esto no puede ser

-alexander ven ahora¡

-que ocurre señor porque esta tan alterado

-alexander necesito saber algo

-qué ocurre?

-hay alguna posibilidad de que kushina hubiera estado embarazada cuando se fue

-que está diciendo señor?

-no te hagas el sordo Alexander dime kushina estaba embarazada?

-no lo se señor ella se marchó con el dinero no dijo nada

-de verdad se marchó con dinero Alexander

-si señor lo juro que así fue

En ese momento entrar un guardia con el rostro exaltado

-príncipe tiene que venir a ver esto, alguien está tratando de entrar a la fuerza al palacio

-iré enseguida…alexander esta conversación no ha terminado tú debes ayudarme quedo claro.

Sali de mi habitación rumbo a las puertas del palacio mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora para procesar los últimos acontecimientos del día. Mi cabeza repetía cada 5 segundos el rostro del joven que se encontraba en las celdas del palacio y cuyos ojos eran iguales a los míos. Pero mi asombro fue mayor al ver a la persona detrás de la puerta del palacio.

Estaba histérica y gritaba su largo cabello se mecía contra el viento tan rojo como la sangre y sus ojos oscuro entre morado oscuro miraban a los guardias con un rostro enfurecido, el destino me jugaba una mala pasada y lo único que pude hacer fue decir…..

-kushina

Fin del capítulo 9

Bueno chicos ha pasado tiempo pero al fin tengo el capítulo 9 de esta historia agradezco infinitamente la muestras de apoyo con sus comentarios y se les agradece seguir esta historia ahora como un regalo les mostrare un pequeño avance del capítulo 10 muchos besos a todos los quiero 3

Y por fis díganme si quiere que realice un lemmon de kushina o minato para el siguiente capitulo o para hinata y naruto

Avance capítulo 10 te odio, te quiero,

-kushina no puede ser

-minato por favor dame a mi hijo

-Que ocurrida mi rey mi padre ha fallecido?

-es hora de que tu y mi estúpido hijo minato tomen mi lugar pero decidiré que tu seas la que tome las decisiones no mi hijo

-pero señor su hijo será el rey yo solo seré su esposa

-es entendible kaguya pero te daré el poder absoluto a ti minato tendrá el titulo pero no el poder y apenas toneri se case y cumpla los 18 años tu serás la reina.

-por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada

-que te hace pensar que naruto es hijo tuyo minato

-puedo verlo crees que estoy ciego el es mi viva imagen..por favor kushina dime es mi hijo

-no…no lo es después de que me fui me acosté con otro pero el murió

-no te creo kushina tu me dijiste que el único que te hizo mujer fui yo y que nunca dejarías que otro te tocara jamás

-hinata por que no me dijiste que estabas comprometida por que

-dime kushina dime que no sientes nada si te toco

-minato..basta dime si no sientes nada si te beso

-minato no…

En ese momento los labios de minato y kushina se tocaron llevando consigo el fuego que se mantuvo durante años.


End file.
